Compositions containing oxygen bleaches, such as peroxides and peracids, have recently become very popular for cleaning clothes, cleaning fabrics, removing mildew, etc. Oxygen bleaches are preferable because of their low odor and safety on colored fabrics, as compared to hypochlorite-based bleaches. But, oxygen bleaches also suffer from problems such as peracid/peroxide decomposition which generates O2 gas during shipping and storage. This is especially likely when an oxygen bleach is included in a liquid composition. This O2 gas, in turn, may increase the internal pressure in the container, especially an air-tight container, and cause bulging, or eventual rupture of the container.
This problem has been addressed by forming containers which allow O2 gas to pass through a venting mechanism, such as a valve. Such a venting mechanism allows gases to pass through, while liquids and solids are retained in the container. However, such containers and/or the venting mechanism may be difficult or expensive to form.
Alternatively, certain plastics and polymers may permit the gas to pass directly though the material itself. Thus, the container itself may be formed of such a gas-venting material. Containers formed of a laminate of gas-venting materials are known. However, in such cases, the container may not be sufficiently structurally sound to withstand shipping and storage conditions, and may be easily punctured or ruptured. Typically, there is a trade-off between structural stability and the rate at which a gas, such as O2, passes through a container. As the structural stability increases, the density of the gas-venting container material increases as well. This in turn, reduces the gas passage rate. Accordingly, the typical container is either structurally stable, and requires an expensive venting or valve mechanism, or has an acceptable gas passage rate, but remains easily punctured or ruptured.
Accordingly, the need exists for a container which provides improved O2 venting characteristics, while possessing increased resistance to punctures and ruptures. The need also exists for a container which provides the above advantages, and is inexpensive to produce.